Clydeish
by Orquideas en la alacena
Summary: Clyde siempre ha tenido la necesidad de hablar, hablar, hablar – pero nunca ha sabido sobre qué hacerlo, por qué lo hace, o cómo detenerlo. Clyde Donovan comienza a intentar encontrarle las respuestas a las preguntas que nunca pudo formular en voz alta.
1. Chapter 1

Debería de haber una señal para que los autos se detengan y los gatos no sean atropellados. Todas las noches durante dos años me quedé despierto después de que mi madre dijo que era hora de ir a la cama, tan sólo para quedarme viendo una hoja de papel sobre el escritorio por horas. Era un sueño mío, ridículo como muchas cosas, pero que por alguna razón tenía sentido para mí.

También deberían existir clubes de _Habla y Escucha_ en las escuelas, no es que no existan clubes de lectura o las clásicas salidas con amigos, pero a veces me hubiera gustado que existiera un sitio donde poder ir cuando estás rodeado de gente pero aun así sabes que nadie te escucha. Me hubiera gustado.

No sé si sólo soy yo o a todo el mundo le pasa que se sienten con la necesidad de hablar y hablar por mucho tiempo, mucho más tiempo del que realmente creen que tengan suficientes cosas para decir. Una vez lo intenté, me senté frente a una niña que no conocía y comencé a hablar, hablar, hablar – la niña era mayor que yo, unos dos o tres años, y quizá con mucha más sensibilidad como para no interrumpir mi palabrerío, a pesar de que ni siquiera tenía un orden cronológico o algo de sentido. Hablé por muchísimo tiempo, o al menos recuerdo que lo hice, y al final la niña me preguntó detalles sobre algo que había dicho, y de repente perdí el interés. Me levanté y fui hasta el otro lado de la habitación a jugar por mi cuenta. Nunca volví a ver a esa niña, ni a hablar tanto.

Quizá la palabra que busco no sea hablar, sino contar.

Una vez durante la secundaria llevamos una clase de oratoria, mis mejores amigos y yo. Fue mucho antes de que uno de ellos me dijera lo estúpido que soy y se fuera, pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora. El punto de esa clase era mejorar nuestras habilidades para hablar con la gente, y yo estuve emocionado el resto de las vacaciones antes de regresar. No es que careciera de habilidades para hacer amigos, pero de nuevo, quería contar y contar. Ese es el primer error que me lleva a la segunda pregunta, ¿soy sólo yo o le sucede a todo el mundo que cuando lloras, tu cerebro forma oraciones que tu maldita lengua debería guardar pero que no lo hace?

No me gusta llorar, pero lo hago mucho. Una vez la madre de Token nos llevó a todos al circo y ahí conocí al único tigre real que he visto en mi vida. Éramos muy parecidos, él y yo.

Pero no quiero entrar en detalles porque pensarás que quiero causarte lástima, no sería algo nuevo que supusieran de mí, pero realmente quiero evitarlo y es por ello que debo endulzarte el ambiente, ¿verdad? entonces te voy a contar una historia de amor.

El dulce clima del otoño fue lo que les vio hacerse pareja. Había hojas por todos lados y yo me pregunté por qué en la muerte era cuando lucían más hermosas, e hice muchas preguntas más que tampoco tuvieron respuesta. Pero de cualquier forma, las hojas reventaban bajo sus pies cuando caminaban tomados de las manos, con las mejillas rojas y las palabras nerviosas que un par de enamorados podría compartir. Una pareja diferente, un chico y un chico. Para cuando el invierno llegó, todo el mundo les palmeaba la espalda y les felicitaba por amarse tanto, las personas se detenían a presenciar los actos de amor que se dedicaban el uno al otro, y parecía que todo el mundo estaba alegre por ellos. Dulce historia de amor.

Craig ha sido uno de mis mejores amigos desde que puedo recodar, Tweek, no tanto. Nuestro grupo de amigos consistía en dos amigos y medio, pues solíamos decir que Craig, tan duro como es, sólo valía la mitad; a veces también nos juntábamos con Jason y Jimmy, pero al final del día sólo éramos Token, Craig y yo. Cuando éramos más pequeños solíamos jugar junto a los demás niños en el parque, y generalmente era yo quién iniciaba los juegos, pues era el que gastaba más energía imaginando. Me gustaba ser astronauta, o dragón en el reino, a veces éramos pescadores o los súper héroes de la caricatura de moda. Craig elegía cosas simples y tranquilas, mientras que Token obtenía los puestos que sobrasen para que nosotros pudiéramos elegir los que más nos gustaban. Así de bueno era él.

La casa de Token era otro de los mejores lugares para jugar, pues su familia es rica. La casa grande nunca careció de escondites ni golosinas, y cuando terminábamos exhaustos de brincar por las camas y los sillones, sus padres siempre tenían un lugar donde podíamos dormir; y a pesar de lo grande, dentro del hogar de Token nunca hizo frío. Me gustaba estar ahí.

A Craig también le gustaba, pero quizá por muchas más razones que las mías.

Verás, a pesar de que fueran mis mejores amigos de la vida, Craig sobresalió. Como si fuera mi mejor mejor amigo. Mientras crecimos nos contamos absolutamente todo, sin ningún secreto que guardar, y era como una regla que jamás discutimos. Es por ello que yo sabía muchas más cosas de él que las que Token podría imaginar. Pero cuando su padre golpeó a su madre y la llamo puta, no fue ningún secreto. Todo el mundo, o lo que era nuestro pequeño mundo de pueblo, escuchó y se enteró de las cosas horribles que pasaron en la casa de los Tucker. La casa de Craig dejó de ser un hogar esa noche.

Craig creció para ser un hombre duro, demasiado frío y también demasiado alto, de hecho cuando cumplió diecisiete y nos rebasó por muchos más centímetros, dejamos de decir que sólo valía la mitad. Pero en los buenos años, los años que a veces me gusta recordar, era tan normal como cualquier otro niño de nuestra edad, tan feliz como alguien que tiene una mamá y un papá que lo quieren mucho podría ser, y tan peculiar como sólo Craig ha sido.

En esos años vivimos para jugar. Teníamos ésta casa del árbol en algún lugar del bosque, una pequeña casa de deficiente estructura que dentro de unos cuentos años más cedería y me rompería un brazo. Adentro teníamos todo lo que un puñado de niños podría querer: basura. Había llantas que hicieron de sofás, latas de sopa vacías con los que armamos teléfonos, una botella de cristal con la que divisábamos a los enemigos, incluso alimentamos una ardilla para que fuera la guardiana de nuestra oh-tan-proclamada fortaleza. También fue en una de las paredes de esa casa del árbol donde escribimos que seríamos los mejores viajeros del tiempo de todos los tiempos.

Y entonces llegó Tweek.

No es que desee culpar a Tweek de lo que haya pasado en la misma línea del tiempo que surgió cuando él llegó, realmente no creo que haya sido de esa manera – no es de esa manera. Tweek sólo tuvo la mala suerte de aparecer en el momento indicado para que mi maldito cerebro lo haya relacionado con todo lo malo que siento ahora bullir en mis neuronas.

Pero esta historia no es sobre Tweek. Esta historia es sobre mí.

Mi terapeuta dijo que debo dejar de pensar en los demás y comenzar a pensar más en mí, o algo por el estilo. ¿Lo ves? estoy yendo al terapeuta y ahora estoy haciéndome preguntas a mí mismo dentro de mi cabeza. No sé si esto vaya a funcionar.

Pero quizá si mi terapeuta hablara con Token, éste último no estaría de acuerdo. A Token le irritaba cuando hablaba mucho de mí. _Mí mí mí mí mí mí._ O al menos le solía irritar. No hemos hablado por meses. Pero Craig es diferente, él escucha lo que digo incluso cuando yo no lo hago, incluso asiente y si le pregunto su opinión a veces me contesta con justamente la respuesta, es como si me escuchara en todo momento, o como si no tuviera la necesidad de prestarme su atención por completo porque puede predecir justo lo que estoy diciendo y lo que estoy a punto de decir.

 _"Es por eso, Craig, que cuando sea el mejor jugador del jodido mundo, me compraré dos perros. Y cada uno tendrá su propia casa."_ Estamos en la cafetería de la preparatoria, un lugar ruidoso, con aroma a papás fritas y grasa en las paredes. Craig sorbe de su soda y me mira, ninguna expresión notable en sus azules ojos de hielo. Así me gusta describirlos, porque eso son. Algo así. _"También te compraré una casa a ti, amigo, pero será más pequeña porque con las de mis perros tendré muchos gastos."_ Craig deja de sorber y hace la lata a un lado sin decir nada, entonces toma la hamburguesa que hasta el momento estaba olvidada sobre su plato, y la muerde.

Sonrío, " _Sabes Craig, yo sé que el examen de Harrison es pasado mañana, pero realmente me gustaría que vinieras al partido de mañana."_ Digo. Ojalá no me escuche desesperado, no lo estoy. " _Sé que tampoco te gusta estar ahí porque Stan también lo estará, pero podríamos celebrar la victoria yendo por unas cervezas, hombre, solos tú y yo. ¿Qué dices?"_

Pero sé su respuesta mucho antes incluso de que él la pueda pensar, porque he estado formulando esa pregunta desde la noche pasada, intentando encontrar el error en el software, el agujero en el alambrado, para lograr hacer que Craig acepte. No he tenido éxito encontrándolo. Aún y después de haberme preparado para esto, mi pecho se contrae cuando escucho su respuesta.

 _"Planes."_ Tan simple, muy simple. Una palabra con seis letras, dos vocales. Nada especial ni duro, pero que pega como si lo fuera. _"Tengo planes con Tricia."_

Tricia, una palabra, dos vocales y una terriblemente linda sonrisa, no me puedo enojar con Tricia.

 _"Y Tweek irá más tarde para estudiar."_ Y ahí está, T. No de Tricia. T de Tweek. _TTTTTTT_.

Saco el aire por la boca y dejo que mi espalda resbale en la silla. " _Algún día me van a matar durante un juego y tu lamentarás no estar ahí para despedirte de mí."_ Craig levanta una ceja, y sin añadir nada sigue comiendo. Me quedo unos segundos esperando una respuesta que no va a llegar.

Mi vista se aparta de sobre de él con más aire escapando de entre mis labios. La cafetería es lo suficientemente grande para albergar a un montón de nosotros, y hay mesas por todos lados; afortunadamente quien diseñó esto tuvo la decencia de dejar suficiente espacio entre todas ellas. Mis ojos se detienen a inspeccionar una de las más concurridas y céntricas del lugar, la de los futbolistas.

Aquellos chicos son los más asquerosos, agresivos, imbéciles, promiscuos, busca problemas de todo el campus. Su existencia la dedican a beber alcohol e ingerir porquerías ilegales que realmente no sé de dónde obtienen. Son un puñado de imbéciles hormonales que apenas pueden mantenerse dentro de la escuela debido a sus habilidades como deportistas y no por sus fritos cerebros que simplemente los hace comportarse como unas _bestias_ ; un puñado de imbéciles que – yo soy uno de ellos.

Regreso la vista a Craig. _"¿Qué pensarías si me sentara con Stan Marsh y los otros, hombre? ¿no te sentirías un poco reemplazado?"_

La hamburguesa ha desaparecido después de tres mordiscos. _"No."_

Frunzo el entrecejo, _"igualmente sabes que no lo haría."_ Craig vuelve a sorber de su bebida, sus ojos puestos en mí. Bufo. _"A veces pienso que debería hacerlo sólo para probar que irías tras de mi con tu arrepentido culo, pero sé que no lo harías tanto como tú sabes que yo no te dejaría."_

Craig deja salir una pequeña risa y toma el resto de papás que queda en mi plato. Sonrío con un poco de sorpresa, esta es la sonrisa del día. Afortunado soy de haberla visto.

 _"¿Y qué planes tienes con Tricia?",_ pregunto. Ahí está de nuevo la necesidad de hablar. Muerdo mis labios un segundo, un mal hábito que he intentado dejar después de que Bebe rompiera conmigo y fuera lo primero que me reclamara. En cambio, muerdo el interior de mis mejillas.

 _"Le enseñaré a manejar."_

" _Suena bastante ambicioso para un sólo día,_ " me río, pero a Craig parece no hacerle gracia. _"Escucha, éste será el penúltimo juego de la temporada y de verdad necesito una animadora, mi amigo de la suerte, mi hermano, para lucirme. Si quiero una beca para la universidad debo – tu sabes que es importante."_

Pero parece que no lo es, porque he perdido la atención de Craig. Giro mi cabeza para ver detrás de mi hombro, y oh, no tenía que hacerlo porque Tweek ya ha llegado hasta nosotros y un segundo después ha tomado el asiento a mi lado.

 _"Jesús, la señorita Kitchin desea que nadie apruebe su curso,"_ Sus manos siguen temblando cuando de su lonchera saca un sándwich. Sé de lo que habla, todos los alumnos de nuestro grado lo saben, pero aun así él sigue hablando. En eso nos parecemos. " _puso las preguntas más difíciles, ni siquiera vimos en clase todo lo que preguntó y – oh, dios mío. Diablos, dios mío._ " Tweek comienza a sacar el contenido de su mochila, sus ojos un poco salvajes, su cuerpo entero temblando. _"¡Tiene que estar por aquí!"_

 _"¿Qué sucede, cariño?,"_ es Craig. Aún después de tanto tiempo me sigue causando conflicto que se refiera a él de esa manera.

" _Tiene que estar aquí,_ _– ¡el ensayo de Política se entrega hoy!"_ Sus cosas ahora son un desastre sobre la mesa, hay cuadernos y hojas dobladas por todas partes. Craig se levanta de su lugar en la mesa y camina hacia nuestro lado. " _Déjame ayudarte."_

 _"¡No, Craig!, sé qué está por aquí, sé que lo hice anoche. Debe estar por aquí en alguna parte y –"_ pero en su estado de desesperación comienza a buscar entre cada cuaderno de manera descuidada, y uno de ellos termina golpeando el costado de su bebida y derramando el contenido. Café hirviendo.

 _"¡Amigo, ¿qué diablos?!"_ me levanto de mi asiento y siseo, mis manos yendo instintivamente a mi entrepierna donde el líquido quema y escalda la piel después de empapar mi ropa. _"¡¿qué diablos, Tweek?!"_

El rubio detiene su maniaco episodio y me voltea a ver, sus ojos muy abiertos. _"Jesucristo, P-perdón, Clyde, no fue –,"_

 _"No fue su intención, Clyde."_ Mi mirada se posa sobre la de Craig y soy recibido por unas facciones duras y los mismos ojos azules de siempre, pero un poco más fríos. La cafetería se ha quedado en silencio y cuando me giro para ver por qué, todos nos están observando. Mis puños están apretados.

 _"Lo sé."_

Craig toma las manos temblorosas de Tweek y las retira de sobre sus cosas con tranquilidad antes de él mismo comenzar a buscar entre el desorden. Sé que Tweek me está viendo, pero yo no hago nada por mirarlo a él mientras trato de ignorar el hecho de que el resto de las personas también tienen su vista sobre nosotros. En silencio recojo mis cosas y salgo de ahí.

Afuera el aire es helado y el calor abrazador en mis pantalones es sustituido por el frío de South Park. Después de quince minutos de tallar con un pañuelo húmedo para intentar quitar la mancha en mi ropa, me he rendido y he salido por la puerta del gimnasio hacia el patio trasero. Kenny McCormick está fumando un cigarrillo a mi lado.

Tampoco entiendo a Kenny y apuesto a que él no me entiende a mí. No necesita hacerlo, rara vez hablamos, pero es común que nos encontremos el uno al lado del otro tan sólo acompañados de nuestra mutua presencia. El humo de su cigarrillo me golpea a la cara cada que el viento sopla, que es muy seguido, y siento mi garganta irritarse; pero no me molesta, yo también tengo el hábito de fumar. Bebe nunca se quejó de eso.

 _"¿Estabas muy lejos del baño?"_ pregunta, y su humo entra en mi tráquea una vez más. Le miro y espero que entienda el mensaje de que realmente hoy no es un buen día para romper la rutina y hablar conmigo. Es algo muy triste, porque el día iba muy bien esta mañana. _"Conozco una manera para quitar las manchas,"_ dice, y aprieto mis ojos esperando ser ridiculizado. _"se llama agua y jabón."_

Bufo, " _tú debes saber mucho sobre eso."_ Se encoge de hombros y da otra calada más, su cigarrillo desapareciendo demasiado rápido.

 _"Mucho. Mi hermanita jugaba en el lodo y yo tenía que lavar su ropa_." Lo dice de una manera tan natural, sin implicar absolutamente nada negativo, que me siento mal de haber deseado ser cruel con él. También me hace pensar en mi propia hermana.

La familia de Kenny nunca ha sido rica, sus ropas siempre han sido de segunda mano, su casa nunca ha tenido una sala de teatro como la de Token, o un baño propio para cada habitación como la mía. Aun así, nunca he escuchado a Kenny quejarse con el mundo, nunca le he visto culpar a los demás por la clase de vida con la que ha crecido, él nunca ha sido la clase de persona que se desquita con los demás por lo malo que le pasa. Kenny no es como yo.

 _"Gracias,"_ digo después de unos segundos más de observar la nieve bajo nuestros pies. " _lo quise intentar en el baño del gimnasio, pero tampoco deseaba mojarlos mucho para no salir a congelarme aquí afuera con ellos. Cosa que de todas formas pasó, quizá no lo pensé bien."_ Me rasco la cabeza y Kenny se carcajea.

 _"Me imagino de lo que hablarán todos cuando te vean_ ," dice _"Clyde Donovan, jugador estrella del equipo de americano, mojó sus pantalones, salió a la intemperie, y el frío le congeló tanto que hizo que se le callera la polla."_

Frunzo el entrecejo. Demasiado rápido para decir que Kenny no es un hijo de puta.

 _"Tranquilo, hombre, a nadie le importa."_ Se ríe, el cigarrillo que tenía en la mano ahora no es más que una colilla en el suelo y un poco de cáncer en sus pulmones. Mete la mano en el bolsillo trasero y saca una golpeada caja de cigarrillos en la que sólo quedan dos; toma uno y me ofrece el último. _"Y si les importara serían unos imbéciles."_

Meto una de mis manos al bolsillo de la chaqueta y dejo que la otra se congele mientras mi cigarrillo se consume entre caladas. Nuevamente nos quedamos callados, pero mi mente busca algo para decir y así llenar el silencio. _"¿Qué harás mañana por la noche?"_

Kenny levanta una ceja, quizá sorprendido de que nuestra conversación siga fluyendo y no haya muerto después de unas cuentas líneas, como el resto de las veces. _"¿Estás tratando de invitarme a verte jugar o no tienes con quién fumarte unos porros y pensaste en mí?"_

 _"¿Qué? No."_ Una risa nerviosa escapa mis labios antes de que pueda detenerla. _"Bueno, sí. Pensaba que podríamos ir a tomar algo después del juego."_

Kenny se lleva una mano a la barbilla y finge pensarlo, al menos creo que lo hace. _"No me convences._ " Dice, y mis pulmones vuelven a doler como hace unos minutos lo hicieron cuando rechazaron mi oferta por primera vez. _"¿No irás a la fiesta con el resto de tus demás amigos?_

Mis demás amigos.

 _"No, Craig, él – pensé que también eras amigo de Stan, Kenny."_

Kenny canturrea algo antes de soltar otra carcajada, _"Si piensas eso de mí, entonces no somos lo suficientemente amigos como para compartir un porro. Es una lástima, Clyde."_

Alzo mi dedo y lo pongo frente a Kenny, justo entre sus ojos. _"Jódete."_

La colilla silba cuando la nieve apaga el fuego, y escucho la risa de Kenny detrás de mí. No me doy la vuelta, tampoco pienso el hacia dónde voy, y cuando me doy cuenta estoy nuevamente dentro de la escuela, sobre mi pupitre, entre tres paredes y un pizarrón con notas que no logro entender. Red está a mi lado hablando sobre el juego, y dice _"Oh, Clyde, mañana usaremos nuestros nuevos uniformes, ¿no estás emocionado por vernos usarlo durante el partido?"_

 _"Por supuesto",_ le sonrío.

 _"Apuesto a que jugarás mejor que nunca_ ," dice, sus arregladas uñas golpeando con cuidado la mesa del pupitre. _"y entonces en la fiesta podremos celebrarlo."_

Después de guiñarme el ojo se da la vuelta y comienza a hablar con alguien más, no tengo la suficiente curiosidad para cerciorarme de quién se trata. Cuando por fin logro conectar por completo mi mente con mis alrededores, me doy cuenta de que estamos en historia, y que mi cerebro está comenzando a doler. Esta clase la comparto con Craig, pero no lo veo por ningún lado, por lo que asumo que no vendrá; en el último año se ha hecho muy común su ausencia.

En cambio, alguien más ocupa su lugar.

 _"Hey, está ocupado."_ Digo sin perder un segundo. La persona sobre el pupitre de Craig se gira para verme, una expresión de molestia en el rostro. " _Un poco más de amabilidad te quedaría bien, Clyde_."

 _Clyde, Clyde_. Hoy todo el mundo desea decir mi nombre.

 _"Si, bueno, es el lugar de Craig y realmente deberías moverte."_

Wendy gira los ojos y termina de sacar su libro y cuaderno de su mochila, _"No seas un imbécil."_

Suelto un bufido más, y dejo caer mi cabeza sobre el plástico de la mesa. Escucho a Kevin Stoley tomar el asiento de enfrente y reír. _"Amigo, ¿listo para la fiesta de mañana?"_

 _"Por supuesto."_ Repito. Ojalá me pudieran fundir con la mesa.

 _"¿Esta vez sí asistirás, verdad? No puedes estarnos dejando sin nuestro quarterback, ya faltaste a las dos últimas fiestas."_

" _Eso no es verdad, asistí a la anterior."_

 _"Y te fuiste antes de la media noche con Craig."_ Dice, y deseo que mi cabeza pueda pegarse más a la mesa. Quizá así se daría cuenta que no es bien recibido y dejaría de hablar. No tengo tanta suerte. _"Escucha, tienes que comprometerte con el equipo, sabes que no sólo es ir a jugar al partido y ganarlo, también se trata de celebrarlo con tus amigos."_

Y lo celebré. Lo celebré viendo una película de terror con Craig.

 _"En un futuro mirarás hacia atrás y lamentarás no haberte fumado unos cuantos con nosotros, o no haber cogido con todas ellas,"_ puedo escuchar a Red hablando con la otra persona, cuya identidad sigue sin ser importante para mí. Pero es mentira, ya he estado con Red antes. " _y cuando estés en la universidad, joder amigo, todo va a ser muy diferente y ya no nos tendrás a todos ahí para mantener tu vida social con vida."_

Por fin hago un esfuerzo por despegar mi cabeza de la mesa. Kevin está sonriendo, es esa clase de sonrisa que al final del día vuelve locas a todas las chicas, y yo no lo entiendo; es eso o es su complexión como la de un toro la que hace todo el trabajo, pues es puro músculo por donde lo veas. Sus ojos son un poco rasgados, y su gran sonrisa sólo lo acentúa más. " _Escucha, iré a la maldita fiesta, pero por ahora realmente necesito descansar un poco porque tengo este terrible dolor de cabeza y tu –"_

Entonces la puerta del salón se abre con fuerza y todo el mundo se queda callado _. "Quiero que saquen una hoja, escriban su nombre, y le den gracias a dios que estudiaron durante todo el semestre para este examen sorpresa. ¿Qué, por qué ponen todos esa cara? ¿No lo hicieron? Que lastima."_

Escucho a Kevin maldecir antes de acomodarse en su silla.

Mis manos encuentran su camino a mi pelo y comienzo a tocarlo con nerviosismo, ni siquiera creo haber traído un lápiz. _"Mierda, mierda, mierda –,"_

Y es justo eso a lo que se resume mi día, pero eso no es lo peor de todo, porque atrás de la infernal mujer entra Craig, quien aunque no parece muy contento toma uno de los asientos de enfrente sin siquiera verme.

Mi dolor de cabeza empeora, y me siento solo.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi hermana una vez me dijo que había estado en el cielo.

Eso fue todo. No dio una explicación ni detalles, ni agrego mucho más aunque se lo rogué. Durante mucho tiempo me quedé despierto pensando en cómo habría sido. Imaginé que había simplemente despertado ahí, entre todas las nubes blancas que dibujan en las películas, y que había entrado a través de un par de puertas de oro. La imaginé vestida de blanco, con el cabello recogido en una trenza cayendo por su hombro, los pies descalzos, y un par de alas blancas. La imaginé preciosa, la imaginé hermosa. La primera noche lloré porque pensé que mi hermana había muerto y por eso había estado en el cielo.

He pensado en el cielo mucho más de lo que he pensado en otras cosas. Una vez lo dije en voz alta frente a Craig y Token en una de esas noches donde los tres nos quedábamos hasta tarde platicando en el medio de la habitación de éste último. Supongo que no fue lo mejor que pude haber dicho, o que no fue la manera correcta de decirlo, porque ambos se me quedaron viendo en silencio por unos minutos. Cualquiera podría creer que eso es algo deprimente – pensar en el cielo. Pero no lo es.

Alguna vez me quejé de lo dura y lo doloroso que era recostarse sobre las maderas con las que estaba hecha la casa del árbol. Era cierto, eran tablas astilladas y llenas de bordes que no causaban más que dolor e incomodidad. El día siguiente a ese, cuando regresamos, había una manta azul puesta en el mejor lugar para ver las nubes. Aún hasta el día de hoy no estoy seguro de cómo hizo Craig para llevarla ahí sin que yo lo notara, pues habíamos estado juntos todo el día. Pero de nuevo, éramos los mejores viajeros del tiempo.

A Craig siempre le gustó jugar a ser astronautas. Cuando íbamos a su casa a jugar y subíamos a su habitación, me gustaba saltar sobre su cama para intentar alcanzar las estrellas. Eso fue hace muchos años, cuando aún éramos muy pequeños y el techo parecía estar en el espacio. Token y yo nos quitábamos los zapatos y corríamos a arrojarnos sobre la cama, un molesto Craig detrás quejándose de cómo le costará hacer que su padre vuelva a pegar las estrellas si nuevamente las tirábamos. Su habitación estaba completamente teñida en un azul marino, con fotografías familiares en un estante, peluches y libros para colorear en una esquina y sobre la cama, y posters de un viejo programa que veíamos; pero lo mejor era el techo lleno de constelaciones que alguna vez inventamos.

A Token le gustaban las películas de vaqueros y el baseball. No fue hasta hace 5 años que descubrió que era mucho mejor jugando soccer, y se interesó por los programas que hablan sobre la naturaleza. Nunca fui bueno en fingir que me gustaban, por eso Token comenzó a prestarme su teléfono celular cuando él deseaba ver su documental de las siete.

Sobre el soccer, también fui bueno en eso. Con nuestros compañeros de clase armamos equipos y nos pasamos las tardes jugando partidos llenos de penaltis y victorias. Craig no jugaba, pero siempre asistía y siempre llevaba consigo un par de galletas de avena que su madre le mandaba para nosotros. Él también es bueno para los deportes, pero nunca le han gustado. Antes disfrutaba mucho de nuestros torneos, pero todo fue diferente una vez su padre se fue de la casa.

También tuvo que ver Stan Marsh. Por muchos años las ganas de golpearlo siempre estuvieron presentes en mi mente, la sola mención de su nombre hacía que apretara los dientes y dejara de pensar con coherencia. Quería hacerle daño, quería tenerlo contra el piso con su cara y mis puños sangrando, y cada noche deseé por que le ocurrieran cosas terribles. Mis amigos nunca me dejaron golpearlo a pesar de que tuve la oportunidad.

Ahora estoy tomando una cerveza a un lado de él un sofá desgastado y mugriento, y mis dedos aún sostienen con demasiada fuerza el vaso rojo entre mis manos.

La música suena alto y las luces hacen que mi cerebro procese todo de forma más lenta – es eso y quizá también tenga que ver que este es mi tercer vaso. Mis ojos están sobre un par de chicos que intentan bailar y mantenerse de piel al mismo tiempo. Mis dedos golpetean contra la tela de mis pantalones, y desde la otra esquina veo a Red besarse con otro chico. Otro, otro, otro.

Alguien ocupa el lugar a mi izquierda provocando que me tenga que acercar a Stan para darle espacio. _"Jodidamente fuerte, amigo."_ Dice, y por el estado de éxtasis en su voz sé que Kevin se ha metido algo. _"¡Jodidamente fuerte!"_

Stan parece estar de menos humor para soportarlo porque aprieta los labios – lo noto porque también forma un puño sobre su pierna. Kevin ríe a carcajadas y da un grito que se mezcla con el sonido que sale de las bocinas. El ritmo de mi corazón también se mezcla con éste.

 _"¡Malditamente fuerte!,"_ repite. _"Jugaste como los reyes, Marsh, si yo fuera el coach te patearía el trasero directamente hasta las estrellas, ¡amigo, que buen pase!"_

Kevin vuelve a carcajear y empiezo a cuestionarme si esta es la clase de vida social que alardeaba me daría el día anterior. Probablemente sí.

 _"¡Y tú, Jon, tú sí que les sacaste la mierda!,"_ Jon levanta su vaso y lo bebe a fondo, dando otro grito de euforia. Entonces los ojos de Kevin parecen enfocarse en mí por primera vez en la noche, y su sonrisa se amplía más cuando pide de forma escandalosa por silencio. Brad baja el volumen de la música y pasa un brazo por la cintura de una de las porristas – no reconozco quién es a causa de los muchos colores de luces, pero puedo distinguir el color dorado del nuevo uniforme. Volteo a ver a Red, pero aún sigue besando a otra persona.

Kevin pide a todos que guarden silencio antes de volver a hablar, _"Quiero decirles, malditos bastardos, que es un honor jugar con ustedes, aunque a veces sean unos maricas o se acuesten con las chicas de otros,"_ las risas no tardan en llenar el ambiente, pero los vuelve a callar. _"Pero ésta noche – ésta noche vamos a brindar por Clyde, para que vuelva a dar hasta su alma en el siguiente juego, incluso las bolas, para que cerremos la temporada como dioses!"_ Kevin me toma del cuello de la chaqueta y me obliga a incorporarme. _"¡Por Clyde, este maldito bastardo!"_

El ruido vuelve a llenar la habitación, pero ahora hay manos sobre de mí y voces por todas partes. _"¡Buen juego!, amigos cómo –", "felicidades, hombre, te lo mereces.", "Ten, toma esto para celebrar. Tranquilo hombre, sólo es ron.", "Clyde, ¿te ha contactado ya alguna universidad?", "Clyde, amigo, eso fue increíble y –_ " Sonrío y agradezco, doy palmadas en la espalda a los que me abrazan, contesto y sonrío aún más ampliamente cuando alguien se queda por más de dos segundos esperando algo de mí. Bebo un poco. Sonrío y recibo los besos en las mejillas sonriendo aún más. Sonrío y –

 _"Clyde."_ Su voz es registrada sobre el demás ruido, silenciando todo a nuestro alrededor. Cuando me giro me encuentro mirando el cielo en un par de ojos azules. _"¿Podemos hablar?"_

Mi cuerpo me lleva mecánicamente tras ella, la música sonando alto volviendo a la normalidad, y el bombeo de mi corazón sonando a la par en las arterias de mis oídos. Bebe nos lleva a las escaleras pero incluso ahí no se detiene y las termina de subir. Una de mis manos toma con fuerza el pasamanos y la otra sostiene fuertemente el vaso de cerveza – o quizá sea el de ron. Le doy un trago para averiguarlo.

Al fin, Bebe se detiene frente a la puerta de una habitación. Reconozco esta habitación, he estado decenas de veces dentro de ella con chicas cuyos nombres no logro recordar, mis ojos y mente sólo están concentrados en ella, como siempre quiso. Se da la vuelta y me encara, y por un segundo siento que volverá a gritarme como esa noche en el bar hace siete meses, o que se echará a llorar como lo hizo en el gimnasio hace diez. Bebe respira y me mira, pero no hace nada de eso.

 _"Mi padre me dejó volver a casa,"_ dice, y es todo menos lo que pensé que escucharía. Frunzo las cejas sin terminar de procesarlo. _"Le he podido inventar algunas cosas y ha escuchado lo que he dicho, y me dejará volver a vivir con ellos."_

 _"Es una buena noticia,"_ digo sin saber qué más decir. Bebe asiente y cruza sus brazos frente a su pecho, su mirada sin despegarse de mi rostro. _"Ya no será necesario que me sigas dando dinero,"_ la observo jugar con la lana de suéter. Me muerdo las mejillas por dentro, mi vaso de ron olvidado en mi mano. _"Pero será bueno que no vayas por ahí. Mi papá – él sigue sin desear verte."_

 _"Ok."_ Digo, y Bebe asiente una vez más antes de bajar la mirada, rodearme e irse. Mi cerebro me pide que vaya tras de ella y la abrace, quizá que le limpie las lágrimas que sé que deben estar escurriendo de sus ojos. Pero no lo hago. No lo tengo permitido.

En cambio bebo de mi vaso que para este momento ya he olvidado lo que tiene dentro, y siento en mi pecho un poco de frío al que ya me he acostumbrado. Me dirijo hacia las escaleras y en mi camino hay un espejo en el pasillo, paso de largo y evito observar mi reflejo.

Estoy de vuelta en la fiesta y han hecho los muebles de lado para dar espacio a una competencia de fuerza en la que Eric Cartman da las de ganar. Obtengo un nuevo vaso de alguna persona que pasa a mi lado y trago el contenido con rapidez, mis ojos buscando un lugar donde sentarme. En mi camino unos delicados dedos tocan mi brazo, y me detengo cuando ambos brazos de ella están en mi cuello. _"¿Listo para celebrar?"._

Red aún lleva puesto el ajustado vestido de porrista, y a pesar de que puedo ver su piel brillando con un poco de sudor, toda ella sigue oliendo a colonia como lo hizo en el primer momento de oportunidad durante el partido, cuando me besó y me deseó buena suerte. Sus manos son pequeñas y se enredan con cuidado en mi pelo para halarme a su altura. _"¿Entonces, listo o no?"_

Su voz es sugestiva y sus labios huelen a fruta. La observo morderse el labio y frunzo el entrecejo. Hay tantas cosas erróneas en todo esto.

" _Por supuesto."_ Le digo, y sonríe de la manera más perfecta que cualquiera podría creer. Enreda sus dedos con los míos y me obliga a seguirla entre toda la gente en la fiesta. La música comienza a molestarme. Vuelvo a robarle el vaso a alguna persona que no logro a ver porque Red sigue caminando. Bebo el contenido.

Pronto agrego a Red nuevamente a la lista de personas sin nombres con las que he estado en esta habitación. Sus piernas están a cada lado de mis caderas, algunos mechones de cabello rojo sobre su rostro mientras tiene ambas manos detrás de su cabeza, quitándose el sujetador. Cuando lo logra, sus labios se unen con los míos de una manera suave y tranquila, tan erronea.

 _"Tienes la sonrisa más hermosa, Clyde."_

Clyde, Clyde, Clyde.

…

Una vez hice llorar a Kyle Broflovski, y yo lloré junto a él. Eso también fue hace muchos años, cuando obligaban a Kyle a acompañar a su hermano menor a jugar con Tricia. Era una rivalidad muy tonta, la nuestra con la de él. Siempre lo fue. A Craig no le molestaba tanto su presencia, pero a mí sí. No es un recuerdo importante pero mi mente parece creer que lo es, porque siempre que pienso en las cosas que no me gustan de mi infancia regreso a ese en específico. Kyle era este niño que siempre debía tener la razón, y la tenía, pero siempre he sido egoísta y en ese entonces no deseaba admitir que Kyle era mucho mejor que yo. Así que lo pateé fuerte, muy fuerte, y entonces comenzó a llorar. Jamás lo había visto llorar, siempre había sido bueno defendiéndose con palabras filosas que hacían tanto daño como un golpe. Pero no ese día. La madre de Craig bajó a ver por qué había tanto ruido y lo encontró llorando con fuerza, gruesas lágrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas, y ambas manos cubriendo el sitio del golpe. Ella me miró con molestia y cansancio, como si fuera algo común en mí, como una acción de violencia recurrente en mi comportamiento. No lo era. _"¿Por qué lo hiciste, Clyde?"_ preguntó.

Pero aunque dentro de mí había un millón de palabras y sentimientos, nada salió por mis labios. La señora Tucker asistió a Kyle y le ofreció un lugar entre sus brazos para calmar su llanto, y fue entonces cuando yo me eché a llorar.

Esa se ha convertido en una de las preguntas que ha marcado mi vida en todos los sentidos posibles. _¿Por qué lo hiciste, Clyde?_

No lo sé.

Es un sistema de aire acondicionado de mierda. Es ruidoso, el aire sale apestando a gasolina y no calienta ni un poco, pero no digo nada porque hay dolor en mi cabeza y siento mi garganta arder. El radio también es una porquería de la cual se escucha más la estática que la música, aunque Kevin tuvo la sensibilidad para no romperme los sesos con el sonido a todo volumen. En cambio, me deja escuchar los ronquidos de Ralph en la parte trasera del coche.

Mis dedos golpetean el cristal por donde las gotas de lluvia resbalan. Son las tres de la mañana y no hay carros en las avenidas, pero cada pocos minutos mis ojos son iluminados por las luces de los faroles y mis dedos siguen con más precisión el resbalar de las gotas. Kevin tararea la canción en la radio.

 _"¿Sabías que desde aquí podríamos ver cáncer?_ " pregunto. Kevin frunce las cejas, quizá notando mentalmente que debo estar más ebrio que él. Seguramente lo estoy.

 _"La constelación"_ , le aclaro. Kevin suelta una risotada que confirma que no estaba muy lejos de adivinar sus pensamientos. " _U Orión, no lo recuerdo. Craig es el que sabe sobre estas mierdas, hombre. Él sabe sobre estrellas y galaxias, yo sólo sé en qué día estamos porque mañana es viernes y odio los viernes."_

Kevin se ríe _. "Tss, ya es viernes, idiota."_

Frunzo el entrecejo. _"¿Lo es?"_

 _Miro de nuevo por la ventana y mis ojos siguen la silueta de un camino viejo y conocido._

" _Una vez me rompí el brazo jugando a los piratas, amigo, y dolió como la mierda. Me rompí el brazo porque teníamos esta maldita casa del árbol y la puta cosa se rompió. Dolió mucho más que cuando ese maldito Jhonson me tacleó el año pasado ¿sabes de lo que hablo?"_ volteo a ver a Kevin, tiene una sonrisa en los labios y los ojos sobre el pavimento frente a nosotros. Trago saliva y me duele hacerlo. " _Dolió tanto que pensé que iba a morir y lloré como un maldito bebé, hombre, lloré por horas y horas. No me quería levantar del suelo así que uno de mis mejores amigos tuvo que ir por su madre y yo lloré por horas, amigo, lloré por horas y pensé que iba a morir."_

 _"Su mamá se asustó mucho cuando me vio porque no dejaba de hacerlo y había un montón de maldita sangre en mi ropa, pero al final logró subirme a su auto y nos llevó a los cuatro al hospital. Odio los hospitales."_ Mis ojos suben al cristal que está sobre nuestras cabezas, en donde el agua se ha encharcado y crea la ilusión de aumentar el tamaño de las estrellas. Las observo por algunos minutos.

 _"Estuve una vez en el hospital cuando mi primo tuvo una sobredosis."_ Dice Kevin como manera de dato. Entonces lo volteo a ver y me doy cuenta de que él también lo está haciendo, y espero paciente a que me cuente más. " _Me da miedo terminar como él, hombre. Terminar conectado a un montón de máquinas rodeado de un montón de gente a las que no les importas, fingiendo que lo hacen."_

 _"¿Entonces por qué lo haces?"_ Pregunto con sincera curiosidad, con lo más sincero que puede ser mi cerebro en éste momento. Kevin se encoje de hombros.

 _"Porque se siente bien."_

Muevo mi vista nuevamente al frente del camino. Los parabrisas se mueven y noto por primera vez el sonido que producen, el cual pronto se mezcla con el resto de ruidos dentro de la vieja camioneta. A pesar del constante paso de éstos, las gotas siguen cayendo y estorbando en la visión del camino, pero no lo suficiente como para ser un problema.

 _"Mi hermana estuvo en el cielo,"_ le digo. Kevin voltea a verme manteniendo su firme agarre sobre el volante. Yo también lo volteo a ver y sé que está esperando a que siga contando, pero mis labios se quedan cerrados y mi vista regresa a ver las gotas escurriendo por la ventana. No agrego nada más, ni una explicación u otro detalle, y espero a que Kevin me ruegue para que le cuente. No lo hace.

Su camioneta se estaciona frente a mi casa y me detengo a palpar los bolsillos de mi chaqueta para asegurarme que mis llaves están ahí. Me deshago del cinturón de seguridad y abro la puerta del copiloto, salgo de la camioneta sin decir nada y camino hasta la puerta. Al entrar dejo mi chaqueta escurriendo en uno de los sofás, me paso una mano por la cara para quitarme el cabello de la frente, y mis zapatos humedecen el piso por el que he caminado.

La casa está en silencio y a obscuras, sin ningún aroma o algo que llame mi atención. Subo las escaleras y camino hasta mi cuarto, pero me detengo con la mano en el picaporte antes de girarlo. Detrás de mi hay otra puerta, una que no ha sido abierta desde hace casi una década y en la que no suelo pensar, pero que está ahí. Entonces pienso en ella y en Bebe, y en lo parecidas que son.

Una vez estoy bajo mis cobijas tomo mi celular de la mesa y mis ojos duelen por la luz mientras espero a que encienda. Escucho la lluvia caer fuera de mi ventana.

 _"Ella no me lo dijo, pero años después mi padre le encontró cocaína y creí haberlo entendido. No lo hago."_

Me giro en mi almohada, apago nuevamente el celular y lo dejo en el mismo lugar donde a estado todo el día. No espero una respuesta, no voy a obtener una. Mi número está bloqueado en el teléfono de Token y lo sé desde hace meses.

…

Le arrojo una papa frita a Craig una vez toma asiento frente a mí. La papá se queda atorada en su gorro, gira los ojos, la toma y se la mete a la boca. _"¿Qué tal estuvo tu fiesta?"_

 _"Increíblemente asombrosa, hubo fuegos artificiales y volamos cometas – te lo perdiste."_ Craig me mira con cansancio y elijo ese momento para arrojarle otra papa. Esta vez la cacha entre sus manos. " _Hubiera preferido ver una película con mi gato muerto pero estuvo bien, ¿qué me dices acerca de Tricia? ¿Aprendió a poner las velocidades y ahora formará parte de la nueva generación de Red Racer?"_

Craig le da un mordisco a su almuerzo. _"Lo hizo bien, le prometí que seguiríamos el fin de semana."_

 _"Uhum, justo como lo predijo el doctor."_ Asiento y tomo un sorbo de soda.

 _"Si vas a decir algo dilo bien, torpe."_ Siento un golpe en la nuca y mi mano se dispara a cubrir el sitio para prevenir más dolor. Mis ojos se posan sobre Jason y mi cabeza comienza a formular la mejor manera para romperle la nariz sin hacerlo sangrar demasiado, pero antes algo divertido capta mi atención.

 _"Bonito nuevo corte de pelo."_ Una carcajada se escapa de entre mis labios y provoca que me duela el pecho. Jason sonríe y se pasa una mano por entre los cabellos. _"¿Te gusta? me costó una fortuna."_

 _"Uhum, ya veo pero, ¿sabes cómo te habría salido gratis? Te lo pintas de verde, te paras frente a una vaca, y esperas a que se lo coma y de paso te de una lamida. De nada."_

Recibo otro golpe en la nuca. " _Craig, controla a tu chica."_

Me acomodo el cabello y le muestro mi dedo. Sonrío con suficiencia cuando por el rabillo del ojo veo a Craig haciendo lo mismo. _"¿A qué debemos el disgusto de tu presencia tan temprano por la mañana?"_ pregunto.

Jason levanta una ceja. _"Son la una de la tarde, Clyde."_

 _"Demasiado temprano para tener que aguantarte."_

Jason bufa y decide ignorarme, encarando a Craig en su lugar _. "¿Cómo te fue en algebra?"_ Craig es sorprendido dando un mordisco, y mastica sin decir nada. En momentos donde su boca está completamente llena de contenido grotesco estoy agradecido de su diminuta necesidad humana para hablar. Pero eso no aplica para mí. _"Nos fue horrendo, muchas gracias por preguntar."_

 _"A ti nadie te habló, alíen de mierda."_

 _"Te voy a – "_

Pero justo cuando estoy a punto de saltarle encima, Craig carraspea distrayéndonos lo suficiente para detenernos. Tweek se encuentra a su lado con una sonrisa nerviosa y una mano en alto, saludando.

 _"¡Tweek, amigo! Que bueno que llegas, me estaba comenzando a aburrir, ¿eso que traes ahí es café?"_ Jason me deja aún con el puño levantado y rodea la mesa para llegar a un lado de ambos. Bufo y vuelvo a poner mi trasero en la silla.

 _"Eh, sí. ¿Quieres un poco?"_ Kevin asiente y toma el termo entre sus manos antes de darle un gran sorbo al contenido. Un segundo después tiene la lengua de fuera, como un perro, y una mueca de dolor en el rostro.

" _Caliente, caliente, caliente –_ "

 _"Eh, Tweek,"_ el rubio deja el termo sobre la mesa y me voltea a ver. Craig también lo hace. Observo por un momento el desastre que logra hacer de los botones de su camiseta cada mañana, el pelo por el que parece nunca pasar un cepillo, las grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos. _"¿Encontraste tu ensayo ayer?"_

Tweek se deja caer sobre la silla que está a un lado de Craig, se lleva ambas manos a la cabeza y hala con cuidado de dos mechones rubios. _"N–no, buscamos por todos lados pero fue como si alguien lo hubiera tomado, o como si lo hubieran escondido de mí o como – ahora tendré una mala nota y – "_

 _"No la tendrás, te has esforzado el resto del semestre. Te irá bien, cariño."_ Craig destapa el termo de café y se lo pasa a Tweek. Frunzo el entrecejo, no creo que alguien con la energía y el estado mental que tiene debería agregar cafeína a su sistema. Tweek lo toma y agradece para luego tomar un sorbo de prisa.

 _"Arruinará mi promedio."_

 _"Amigo, si yo tuviera tus notas tiraría la mejor fiesta de toda la escuela, contrataría a Britney Spears y besaría a este chico."_ Jason me señala. Considero la posibilidad de patearlo fuera de nuestra mesa, pero no lo hago. " _No lo pienses demasiado, sólo son números."_ Jason se mete un cubo de hielo, que sacó segundos antes de la soda de Craig, y me mira. " _¿Y tú, dientes chuecos? ¿Estudiaste ya para el examen del lunes o te la pasaste cogiendo anoche en tu fiesta? Por cierto, felicidades por la victoria, fue un buen juego. Ojalá sea también una buena violada la que te de el examen la próxima semana."_

Aprieto los dientes y vuelvo a cuestionar la verdadera importancia que tiene la moral sobre la violencia. _"No es tu maldito problema."_ Jason levanta las manos en señal de que se rinde, e intenta aguantar una carcajada.

 _"Estudiará conmigo hoy y mañana."_ La voz de Craig nos sorprende a ambos, y lo miro sin entender. _"Necesita una buena nota para pasar el curso."_

Frunzo las cejas y me dispongo a quejarme sobre el tono demandante de Craig, pero una sola mirada me detiene de hacerlo.

" _Ok."_

Jason nos mira y vuelve a reír, _"Tranquilo, Tucker, estoy seguro de que le irá bien. Después de todo estamos hablando de Clyde."_


End file.
